One Foot in The Grave
by witchbaby300
Summary: They were always meant to be together but a freak accident tore them apart. Now it's a year later and the world has gone to hell. In this brave new world can Rebecca find the love of her life and hold on to her sanity without losing herself? Daryl/OC Romance Rick/OC Friendship. Rated M for Dixon language, sexual situations, violence and Norman Reedus sexiness
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End

**A/N: This is my very first Walking Dead story so I'm going to try to do this right and capture the personalities and varied characteristics of the characters and not let my personal feelings guide how they react with my OC and each other. For example I can't stand Andrea, Carol, Lori or Carl but I'm not going to have them act out of character or fight with my OC every second. But the beginning of the story is a slight example of this. I feel like this is something that could happen so I put it as an introduction to my OC but it won't happen often. So please enjoy and tell me you're likes/dislikes and/or advice on what you would like to see. I have an idea on where I want to take this but I'm switching a few things up so this is a slight AU. I would like feedback though because you guys are the readers and you're imput is valued! Now I'm going to stop my rambling and let you get on with the story. **

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning of The End**

_**- One Year Before the Outbreak -**_

_Rebecca Kennedy Dixon was a coward. Here she was in the middle of the night sneaking around the bedroom packing her belongings in a bag like a burglar and trying to escape her marriage. She had no idea how everything seemed fine one minute, the feeling of her husband's large rough hands caressing her swollen pregnant stomach in love. The next she was broken and bruised. The baby long gone as she lay in a pool of her own rapidly spreading blood._

_There was no forgetting what happened. No going back. The life they made in a night of passion in the back of his brother's pick up truck was one she would never forget. But memories and stolen kisses in the night just weren't enough to keep him emotionally close and away from the dark thoughts deep in the back of his mind that blamed him._

_Rebecca quietly sighed before throwing her bag over her shoulder and casting a long look at her husband's sleeping form. She loved him so much it hurt both mentally and physically. Leaving him just might be the only thing that saved their messed up marriage. As the saying goes absence makes the heart grow fonder. What a load of horse shit._

_She placed a thin envelope on the nightstand and slipped through the bedroom door quietly creeping past her brother-in-law's drunken form sprawled out on the couch. As she made her way to the front door car keys in hand a deep voice rumbled in the darkness making her jump in shock, a scream caught in her throat._

_"Well now where the hell you goin sugar tits?" Merle shifted his weight casting her a long accusing look._

_"Merle I...I'm leaving." She breathed finding her voice._

_Merle let out a groan as he picked himself up off the couch and reached for a pack of smokes laying among the scattered beer bottles and trash on the coffee table. He fumbled for the lighter and lit the stick his eyes never leaving her's._

_"If you think leavin' my brother because of what happened then you can forget 'bout ever comin' back. You hear me you stupid bitch?"_

_Rebecca let out a sigh of defeat as she stared at the older Dixon brother with saddness. She had never been particularly scared of Merle as most of the people in the trailer park and town were but at this moment she was. _

_"I love him Merle..." She replied weakly all the confidence she had felt earlier in the bedroom was gone._

_Merle huffed blowing smoke in her direction before dropping his cancer stick in an ash tray and striding towards her cowering frame._

_"I may not have lost a kid but even I'm not dumb enough to think that leavin' would be the best thing. I was so goddamn sure you were Dixon material blood or not. But I guess you proved ol'Merle wrong huh? You know what you are Rebecca? You're just a scared selfish brat and I oughta wring you're scrawny fucking neck."_

_He was in her face now the smell of hard liquor and cigarette smoke flooded her nostrils. Both his large arms against the door on either side of her head trapping her in a corner. The fear she felt disappeared at his accusation and she shoved him as hard as she could. Merle stumbled back slightly his eyes wide, shocked that she dared to lay a hand on him. Rebecca knew she was pushing her luck and that any second Merle could snap and choke the life out of her. She had seen him smack around a few of the skanky women he's slept with in the past. Regardless she felt slightly confident he wouldn't due to his little brother loving her but she had a feeling that small amount of protection would pass the minute she walked out the door._

_"Fuck you jackass! I'm doing this because I love him not because I'm scared. I don't want to hurt him I'm trying to help him. Maybe if you weren't such a fucking drunk you would see that!"_

_Merle's hands twitched and he reached for her throat. "Why you little-"_

_"What the hell's going on with all the noise?!"_

_The livingroom light turned on revealing Daryl standing in the doorway wearing a wife beater and boxers, his hair sticking up in every direction. Daryl cast a sleepy yet angry look at his brother and wife before noticing her completely dressed with bag and keys in hand. Confusion filled his tired features as he looked between Rebecca's terrified wide eyes and Merle's smirk. _

_"Where you goin' Becca?"_

_Tension filled the small room as Daryl looked between his brother and wife his emotions going from confused to angry in a second. _

_Merle laughed and flopped back on the couch watching the two as though he was watching a television show. _

_"Oooh Darylina gonna get you're ass now!"_

_Under any other circumstances Daryl would have punched his brother in the mouth at the stupid nickname but his focus was on Rebecca who was trying her hardest to blend in to the door._

_"She's tryna leave ya brother but I caught her ass before she skipped town!" Merle voiced from the couch trying to create more drama almost eager to see his brother explode in anger._

_"Can we talk outside?" Rebecca asked desperate to get away from Merle's interfearance. _

_This was not how things were supposed to go. She was supposed to be halfway to her cousin's bar in Atlanta while Daryl would be just waking up to an empty bed and a note on the dresser._

_Daryl gave her a hard look before nodding slightly and pulled her into the bedroom roughly by her forearm. The feeling of his fingers digging through her leather jacket was enough to make her think he could do some serious damage to her if he wanted too._

_The bedroom door shutting behind them felt like prison doors slamming shut as Daryl turned and faced her anger burning in his eyes. _

_"You just gonna leave me?"_

_Rebecca hesitated dropping her bag and keys on the bed sadly as she felt tears welling up in her blue eyes. She dropped her head refusing to face him head on the guilt overwhelming her now.._

_"Daryl I didn't mean for things to get so screwed up. I just-"_

_He gripped her face roughly jerking her head until her blue eyes met his._

_"I want you to look me in the damn eyes before you even think of lying to me!"_

_Silence filled the room._

_"I'm leaving. I'm leaving because you don't care anymore about this relationship and trying to make it work."_

_His heart leaped into his throat as they continued to stare at each other. Daryl dropped his hand in an act of defeat and it fell limp to his side. _

_"You know I'm trying Becca."_

_Daryl frowned fighting an internal battle. He was never any good with words. Hell it took him years to admit he even liked Becca and even then she had been the one to initiate it even going so far as to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. But now there seemed to be no words to say. He tried despretly to think of something, anything but it was like the words were stuck in his throat refusing to come out._

_His few words did nothing in helping convince her to stay and Rebecca shook her head in saddness before she grabbed her bag and keys. Picking the cream white envelope up off the dresser and placing it into his upturned hand, she cupped his rough cheek feeling the rugged stubble that grew there. She pressed her soft lips to his in a loving and heartfelt kiss pouring every emotion she had ever felt for him since they first met at the tender age of eight. Their lips lingered together and quickly grew from an innocent last kiss to a full blown makeout session. _

_When his tounge began to dance with hers and his hands roamed, caressing the curvy outline of her body. Rebecca pulled back trying to stop the road they were turning down knowing if he touched her any further she would never leave._

_Rebecca pressed her forehead to his in an attempt to catch her breath and ingrave the memory of his muscular body pressed against hers._

_"I'll always love you," She whispered_

_The word _but_ seemed to linger in the air._

_"Read the note. It explains everything."_

_She reluctantly pulled away and headed for the door. Daryl felt as though his legs were nailed to the floor and his voice caught in his throat. Unable to prevent her from leaving. He made an attempt to grab her hand and pull her back to him but she slipped away from his grasp, out the door and his life. The front door slammed shut and somewhere in the distance a car started. Heavy footsteps headed towards the doorway and Merle's head poked into view._

_"Damn baby brother you look like you just got your ass beat. What the hells wrong with you?"_

_Daryl frowned flipping his older brother off. He leaned back in the bed turning over the unopened envelope in his hands._

_"Don't you have some pills to pop or somethin'?" _

_Merle laughed giving his brother a sly grin._

_"I knew she wasn't Dixon material. Now it's just you and me baby brother. Just like it should be."_

_Daryl leaned over the bed tossing the nearest thing, which happened to be a large boot, and aimed it straight at Merle's head. He ducked and the boot bounced off the back of the door instead and landed somewhere on the floor. Merle poked his head back in still laughing._

_"Stop bein' a pussy."_

_Daryl flipped his brother off one last time as Merle left down the hallway laughing all the way leaving his brother in the seclusion of his bedroom. As Daryl read the note and re-read it a second time a sharp pain filled his chest and his eyes began to water. He was crying. Something he hadn't done since his father beat him so hard he blacked out. Along a long dark stretch of highway in a small beat up Ford, Rebecca was crying as well. _

_**- Twelve Weeks After the Outbreak -**_

The outbreak started slow only happening in places like California or New York. So far away from Georgia that many residents didn't believe it could ever happen to them. It was a scare just like H1-N1 flu virus or the Y2K. So warnings went ignored until it was to late and soldiers roamed the streets in humvees, setting up barriers around the city and building refugee centers all over the place. But all that effort proved to be too late.

Within three days the infection had spread to ten states and growing. News reporters stopped going out into the streets interviewing witnesses when one female reporter got to close and had her neck ripped out on live television by a dead man reanimated.

Within five days the sickness was no longer contained to the television but spilling out into the streets creating panic. Two days later televisions and phones no longer worked and people were left in the dark. That's where Rebecca Dixon found herself. Wandering the backwoods of Georgia with only a machete and a backpack full of her life's belongings.

She ran into a small group of Biters, as she called them, trolling the highway looking for anyting with a heartbeat to take a good bite out of. She made quick work of them scattering brain matter and intesines into the road with ease. Calling them zombies was to cliché to sound right and no longer fit into this new unpredictable world. Zombies were something you see in movies or read about in comic books. But this was reality where one wrong move could get you killed not only by Biters but by the living as well.

That's why Rebecca stuck to the deep thick heart of the forest making sure never to leave a trail or sign she was in the area. She put her hunting skills to use when the canned food ran out and bottles of water became scarce. Tracking deer was getting inevitably harder too and attracted the attention of Biters who instantly became attracted to the scent of fresh blood in the area. So she killed smaller game consisting largely of squirrles and the occasional bird or two. Still the weight continued to drop, the curves no longer obvious. Her brown hair lost its bounce and shine and turned dull and lifeless. If Rebecca was a material girl it would bother her. But the ever present threat of death was enough to destract from that.

She shifted the weight of her bag higher onto her shoulder and trudged on keeping her steps light with her machete held loosely in her hand. A loud gurgling growl rang out into the forest breaking the peacefull silence. A male Biter stumbled out from behing a large tree hissing and growling with his arm's flailing as bits of dead flesh flung off and onto the forest floor. Rebecca gripped her machete with newfound strength and swung the blade directly on top of his head. The Biter gave one last hiss before falling to the ground with a thud.

Rebecca paused leaned down wiping the Biter's blood from her bade and onto his torn black shirt before carrying on. She was four miles into her journey before the first wave of dizzyness hit. She gripped the side of a nearby tree in an attempt to stay awake and alert. This wasn't the first time she's gone days without food. It seemed as though every home she had come across had been thuroghly looted and the animals living in these backwoods had all but disappeared. Three days without any source of nourishment seemed to be pushing it and she had never gone this long without something, no matter how small, to fill her empty stomache.

As the dizziness passed she trudged on whispering silent prayers to a God she was pretty sure no longer cared and was wiping out his children. Like a Noah's Ark sort of deal.

On this dark and dreary journey however God seemeed to hear her prayers and just in the distance she saw a little boy. He looked clean and relatively healthy which meant that he was not alone. There was strong chance that whoever he was with had food. In her old life she would feel bad for stealing food from a child but her desparation for hunger trumped the feelings of a little boy. Rebecca moved in closet like a lion stalking it's prey.

The little boy was playing just at the edge of the forests end building something out of sticks and rocks. As she grew closer the snap of a twig under her boot caused her to pause and as she did the boy froze too looking in her direction with wide eyes. Seconds felt like minutes as time ticked by and the boy shrugged to himsellf before continuing to play. She moved closer calking the small noise she had made up to her lack of nutrition. She stopped a few feet away now so close to the boy she could make out his facial features. Short brown hair fell off the top of of his head neatly cut with care. Many light brown freckles dotted the bridge of his nose and slightly chubby cheeks. An obvious sign he was still a child and not yet a teenager. He donned a light blue shirt, brown cargo pants and sneakers. And he was totally unaware.

Like an animal she pounced grabbing the scruff of his neck with one hand and the other placed the machete underneath his chin to rest on the pale skin of his neck.

"Don't move or I'll kill you. If you scream or yell for help I'm gonna kill you. Do you understand?"

The young child nodded frantically as his small body shook with fear. Slowly Rebecca turned him around and was met with the palest blue eyes she had ever seen. The boy's eyes widened taking in her rugged form growing even more frightful.

"What's yer name?" She asked, the machete still pressed to his neck.

"C-Carl." He whispered.

"Well Carl. Yer gonna take me to yer camp. Got it?" She growled out trying to sound as threateningly as possible.

Carl nodded again as she turned him around roughly letting him take the lead.

Rebecca grinned as he began walking towards a clearing where she could spot an old RV. She could practically taste the food. Something, anything that wasn't deer jerky was good.

"Don't lie to me Carl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From her hiding spot behind a tree she could spot maybe eight or nine people milling about carying weapons. No one even noticing the Carl's disappearance. She could spot the bags that Carl's had told her their food was in, on the walk to the campsite. The food was smack right in the middle of the camp making her job even harder. There was no way she was getting any where near that unless she was a invisible.

She couldn't send the kid because he might not come back or worst yet bring the armed campers. As she searched her mind for a solution a tall brunette stood from her camping chair glancing around the camp.

"Carl? Carl!"

She searched the camp for the boy that was currently being held captive. Carl began wiggling trying to escape her grasp so Rebecca covered his mouth and tilted his head back roughly causing the blade to dig even further into his throat. A thin trail of blood trickled down his throat as her blade nicked the smooth skin causing him to groan at the sudden burst of pain.

"Try that again and I'll kill you." She growled out.

As Rebecca moved them through the clearing many things happened at once. An older man pacing the roof of the RV spotted her first and all hell broke loose. It seemed as though every gun was trained on her. Another man approached her gun up ready to shoot. As he did so Rebecca took a moment to study him. Everything about this man was large. From the muscles that rippled against his arms to his facial features she had no doubt he was the one in charge. Just his mere walk screamed of authority and she hated it. It was a painful reminder of her father.

"Hey Carl! You ok buddy?" He questioned not taking his eyes from Rebecca's worn and dirty body.

Carl wimpered in responce against her hand as she held him tighter to prevent his escape.

"I don't want any trouble I just want a bit of food please."

She was trying to take the high road in this situation. Saying please was just a small way to prove she wasn't that much of a threat, although holding a child at knife point could certianly disprove that theory. The man stopped short in front of her, anger taking over his features.

"Well that's not gonna happen so you can just forget that idea and hand over the kid."

Rebecca scoffed. How stupid did this man really think she was?

"Like hell I'm giving up my only barganing chip!" She laughed sarcastically.

The tall brunette woman she spotted earlier ran over completly unarmed and begging for her son. But Rebecca never heard her desprate pleading because another wave of dizziness hit her and she fell to the ground letting the darkness take her.

**A/N: Well that's chapter one! Nice and long! I hope you freakin loved it because it's three in the morning (almost four) and I am freakin exausted and have a migrane which is why this authors note sounds a bit wacky. I would love you're input and like I said anything you would like to see more/less of let me know. I hope I got their personalities right. Anyways review if you feel the need. :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Choices

**A/N: Wow I can't believe y'all actually like this story enough to add it to favorite or follow. So thank you to ****lucylu0508****, ****RachelNicole523****, ****hollz 95****, ****LilShorty0594****, ****Dhalia89****, Paper Grenade, ****JadeDarko**** and ****BeckyBooReedus**** (Whom I must say has an awesome username!). Occasionally there will be flashbacks regarding Daryl and Becca's relationship and what happened to her when The Outbreak started before she met the group. I'm not going to add it often but for now it's just for the purpose of getting to know her better and get a feel for who she was before everything happened. Also I'm doing it so you can get a sense of just how much of her humanity she begins to lose because let's face it, nobody stays the same after a widespread horrific event like this where you deal with death all the time. Now please enjoy the second chapter! :)**

**LilShorty0594:**** I am so glad you like the story so far. I just had to post it because honestly it's been in my head far to long and I have NO room in there to even begin all my other stories. I started the story that way because let's be honest, Carl ALWAYS wandered off during the first season. Lori needed to put one of those child leashes on him lol. You will definitely find out about not only her father but her mother as well. Her dad is quite insane. Rebecca's got her issues too but Daryl gives her that good balance. She's a good person when you scrape away the layers but she starts losing that part the more bad things that happen to her as you will see here in the beginning. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**JadeDarko:**** Awww thank you sweetie! I'm so glad you love it so far and since you reviewed and really really want another chapter this is for you! Enjoy! :)**

_***TRIGGER WARNING* THERE IS RAPE AT THE START OF THIS STORY! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ SKIP ALL WRITING IN ITALICS! SERIOUSLY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Choices**

_**- Five Weeks After the Outbreak -**_

_The hot mid-morning Georgia sun hovered high in the sky as Becca wiped a thin sheen of sweat from her brow. She was currently scouting out a small general store for food and medical supplies. Avoiding big retail stores like Target and Wal-Mart , as she figured out earlier, were important when trying to stay away from Biters. Pretty much every place that had been heavily populated before the virus spread was crawling with Biters. Becca lifted her black hunting backpack and began stuffing canned goods and bottled drinks in to what little space remained inside. The rest of her bag contained pictures, clothes, hygiene products and a small hand gun she had stolen from a dead man. Her trip to the general store had gone quick and well so she promptly began to make her way outside before a noise stopped her. _

_Someone was screaming. The hairs on the back of Becca's neck stood as she ducked behind the store wall and watched the road. A woman was running down the middle of the road, blonde hair flying wildly behind her, with a small girl in her arms. From the look of them they obviously hadn't bathed in a while and had no bags or any sort of personal effects with them. Although Becca was surprised at seeing the living people for the first time in weeks she was more surprised at the large truck following them. _

_The black four-wheel truck skid to a screeching halt behind them and four burly rough-looking men jumped out. They cornered the woman laughing and jeering as they did so and yanked the now crying toddler from the woman's arms. _

_Nausea welled in her throat as she watched the four men take turns raping the woman, her small child looked on crying hysterically. She was torn between wanting to rescue the mother and daughter and the overwhelming urge to get out of there and save herself._

_Considering her odds she took the cowards way out and slowly began to back away from the wall only to bump into a wooden crate that was sitting upright. The crate crashed to the ground loudly and she cringed._

_Shit!_

_One of the men stopped his assault and looked up, straight in her direction. Becca panicked and turned to run in the opposite way towards the forest in hopes of losing him in the thick trees._

_"Come here bitch!"_

_She willed her legs to run faster as she dodged trees left and right. The loud heavy footsteps of the man pursuing her thundered through the forest sounding out over the noise of her own frantic heartbeat._

_A sudden pain shot through her back and she tumbled to the floor noting a heavy weight pressing down on her. Dirt scraped her exposed arms and face and the taste of blood filled her mouth._

_"Why'd you run from me darlin'? You know that's rude don't you?"_

_The man tossed off her back pack and turned her over sitting on her stomach pinning her arms underneath him. Becca wiggled her body trying to reach the machete hanging on her belt. The man grinned unsheathing the weapon and tossing it alongside her bag._

_"You won't be needin' that love." He grinned maniacally._

_Facing him head on she finally got a good look at the man straddling her. He was old. Much older than her in his late 40's with a small greying beard and matching side burns. He was also dirty too, a thick layer of dirt coated his entire body and clothing as though he hadn't showered in weeks maybe even before the outbreak. As he openly leered at her she could see his teeth were a sickening yellow and his breath turned her stomach. The man began fondling her left breast roughly under her black t-shirt, growing in pleasure to himself._

_"Oh man have you got a nice set of knockers!" He laughed loudly muttering about the softness of her skin under his breath._

_Becca wasn't the type of woman to beg. But laying there with leaves in her hair and the wind knocked out of her she cried out and begged the man to stop. Her pleas for help went unnoticed and the man gripped the button of her jeans undoing them and pulled the zipper down hastily. Becca wiggled an arm free and landed a heavy right hook to the side of his face. The man's head snapped to the side sharply from the force of her fist. He tuned to her sending a deranged grinning her way as blood gushed from his nose and to her heaving chest._

_"Aww bitch I wasn't gonna make it hurt. Just sting a little. Now yer gonna beg me to die."_

_He punched her repeatedly with his left fist and his right hand squeezed her throat tightly. When she no longer moved he yanked her jeans down and turned her over on her stomach roughly._

_"Guess which hole I'm using cunt."_

_Dizziness struck her and her head began to swim. Above her the man finished the deed with a loud dramatic moan. He stood and kicked her to the side sharply by her ribs but she made no noise. He spit a thick wad of saliva on her face as be buttoned his pants._

_"You might be hot but you ain't worth a damn. Good fuck though."_

_He kicked her again and stalked off, not even bothering to ransack her bag or give her a second glance back and as Becca stared out into the lush green forest around her she prayed to God for death._

* * *

Shane paced the front of the RV door distractedly as he ignored the voices of the other survivors.

"Shane we can't just keep her locked up in there. She's a survivor just trying to survive like we are." Dale pleaded. He watched his associates frantic moments carefully with unease as he balanced a rifle under his arm.

Shane glared incredulously at the older man. He was starting to get tired of the way Dale always had to see the best in people. It was as though he didn't realize things were different. That the dead hadn't risen and people weren't dying all around them. Dale's holier than thou outlook was beginning to get under Shane's skin but he was the leader now of this rag-tag group of survivors and they needed all the living they could get. But he was a little unnerved at the fact that this new survivor was willing to kill a child so easily. It was a sign of someone psychotic, unstable and ruthless who would do anything in order to get what they wanted. He had seen it before the world went to hell in the eyes of the men he had arrested and knew that those perpetrators, and maybe this new woman, couldn't be trusted.

"Well we can't keep her in there like a pet. She tried to kill my son!" Lori frowned disapprovingly at Dale's good nature and held her son close.

It was no secret among the others that Lori had a flair for the dramatics. She was nice enough but never hesitated to voice her opinion even if she was wrong. It was one of her strongest personality traits and her most annoying. It also wasn't a secret that Shane and Lori had a thing going on. It had been made obvious by the lingering looks of their eyes and hands on each others bodies and Shane always took what she said into consideration in an effort to keep her happy.

As the others gathered around, Shane stopped and looked Lori in the eyes, holding her gaze before wiping his mouth. A nervous habit picked up during the early years of his childhood.

"We can't keep her here. She might get loose and try to kill us. You saw what she did to Carl. I don't know about the rest of you but she's unstable. She was willing to kill a kid for Christ's sake!"

Carl curled up even closer under the safety of his mother's arm and stared at Shane eyes wide.

"Is she really gonna kill us?" He swallowed nervously.

Shane bent down ruffling the boy's almond brown hair affectionately and shot him a reassuring smile before sending him off to play with the other children. He ran a hand through his thick wavy hair and sighed unsure of what to do in his new leadership role.

"Maybe we give her food and send her on her way." Glenn piped up shrugging as Shane shot him a disbelieving look.

"Well she did ask for it earlier."

Shane rolled his eyes at the others murmuring to themselves and grabbed a handgun from his waist cocking it back with skill so a round slid into the chamber. He turned to the RV door and gestured to T-Dog who was standing off to the side bat already in hand.

"Let's go see what she wants."

* * *

The first thing Rebecca noticed as she gained consciousness was the gentle stroking of a cold cloth to her forehead. She groaned moving her head to the side and a soft shushing noise caused her to freeze.

"It's alright honey you just bumped you're head a bit when you fell."

The voice was female. Soft and reassuring. Slowly she opened her eyes shocked at the sight of and older dark-skinned woman with a soft smile on her face. Panic filled her chest and she twisted away pulling her arms in front of her to shove the woman away. A stinging pain pinched her wrists and she looked down. Handcuffs clenched tightly around them and were hooked to the side of a metal pipe. She squirmed in shock yanking her wrists as more panic filled her and the need to get away clawed at her subconscious. The dark-skinned woman looked on in shock as Becca began growling and jerking around like a wild animal. Noticing the look on her face Becca slowed her movement slightly still jerking her arms. She was absolute shit when it came to strangers even in her earlier life and now was no different. The woman glanced down at the handcuffs that were beginning to rub Becca's wrists creating red marks of irritation at the pulling and tugging of her failed escape.

"It's alright it's just a precaution. What's you're name?"

Silence filled the cabin of the RV as the woman looked to Becca expectantly but she wasn't fooled. Becca had long ago learned never to trust others. She was alone in this post apocalyptic world only trusting herself and her machete.

The woman gave her a gentle smile before tossing the damp rag onto a nearby table.

"Let's try again. My name is Jacqui. What's you're name?"

Becca eyed her suspiciously remaining silent and did a quick count of her belongings. Quickly she noted her backpack and weapons were missing including the extra butterfly knife she kept in her right boot for emergencies. Becca sighed and slumped back onto the padded pillows behind her head and searched the vehicle for escape routes.

The front door of the RV swung open with a loud bang causing both women to jump in surprise as two men thundered in. One she recognized quickly as the man who held a weapon in her face before she had embarrassingly passed out. The second man was shorter though he was built larger than the first. He was bald and held a wooden bat loosely in his hands. He had nervous eyes but he was considerably less intimidating than the first. Still she made no move to greet them.

Becca cringed internally at the sight of them. Even though they hadn't said a word she was nervous. She had been weary around men all her life but ever since she had been assaulted all those weeks ago cautiousness ave way to fear and she pulled her body upright preparing herself for the abuse that was about to start.

"You get anything?" The first man asked Jacqui as he stared Rebecca down and Jacqui shook her head in defeat.

"No but she might be hungry..." She trailed off staring between the two as they continued a fierce staring game neither willing to look weak and back down. Sensing the tension that seemed to fill the room Jacqui quickly stood making her way to the door.

"I'll just rustle her up something to eat." She muttered leaving quickly trying to escape the suffocating atmosphere.

Silence filled the small room once more before the first man sat across from her at the table holding his gun in plain sight as though it would intimidated her.

_If only he knew the things I've been through_

She thought looking away and made a half-assed attempt to escape by tugging on the cuffs as though she could pull a Houdini and slip out of them. The man barked an ugly laugh as he watched her like a predator.

"Those cuffs ain't comin' off until you answer my questions."

She turned watching him feeling more like a caged animal than ever. She knew what they wanted from her just as her father and all other men wanted. A piece of ass. And now that it was the end of the world and she was helplessly cuffed she knew there was no escape. But it didn't mean she wouldn't go out swinging.

"Hurry up and do it but don't expect me to beg."

Her voice came out harsh and angry already eager to get away from them and the entire situation. Becca was really beginning to regret holding that kid at knife point and making them aware of her presence. Both men frowned at her choice of words and shared a confused glance for a second before the first man laughed again brushing a hand through his dark hair and wiping his mouth.

"Shit we're not gonna rape you or anything we just want some answers."

A sigh of relief passed her chapped lips and her body relaxed slightly at the new information but still she kept her guard up.

"What's you're name and where did you come from?"

"My name's Becca and I came from Atlanta." She answered hesitantly. She couldn't trust this man as far as she could toss him and in the current weakened state she was in that wasn't very far.

"What's your name?"

The man chuckled and shot her a handsome grin.

"Shane. That there is T-Dog."

T-Dog raised his bat to her in greeting from his place by the door as she glanced back at him.

"Well do you have a group or somethin'? It can't be just you wandering 'round by yourself."

Trust needed to be earned and as far as Rebecca was concerned this strange man and his silent partner didn't deserve it. Despite knowing their names she still had no idea who they were, though the fact that they could have left her for dead or worse yet, kill her, had crossed her mind briefly. She was still weary of their motives and she sighed before she eyeing Shane.

"I got no group of my own. I just wanted some of your food. I wasn't gonna kill him you know. That kid. I don't kill kids."

Becca's hand twitched nervously at her slight lie. She was willing to kill that kid if it meant getting a bite to eat. But she wouldn't tell him that.

Both men watched her for a few seconds and then Shane spoke, breaking the awkwardness as he stood and headed towards the door.

"That remains to be seen."

Becca sat up even further half rising from the small couch in panic.

"Wait! You can't fucking leave me here." She screamed.

T-dog and Shane walked back out without answering her leaving Becca in the confines of her makeshift prison.

* * *

Daryl grunted hoisting a large Buck over his shoulders. In any other situation he would have tossed the fucker in the back of his truck and sped off but vehicles were becoming a luxury and were also far to noisy. Just that fact alone was enough to irritate him. It didn't help that he and his brother got stuck with the worst people to have in a crisis. Only five of them, including himself and his brother, were a good shot while the rest got stuck doing menial chores. It also didn't help that none of those stupid assholes thanked him for the food he brought back and complained when there was to little to go around. That put him in a foul mood almost everyday and on top of that he had to work on keeping Merle in line. Sometimes he would fantasize about letting his brother lose like a vicious rottweiler onto the other campers wreaking havoc. But no matter how funny it would be it would also get people killed if not by his brother then by that fucking dick Shane.

As he cleared the tree line and entered the camp he spotted the others conversing with each other in a circle, their whispers made him uneasy.

_Goddamn Merle probably fucked up again. _

Daryl thought as he passed them and dropped the deer onto the ground next to his tent. He watched the others through narrow eyes as he pulled out a knife ready to skin the dead animal. The nervousness of the groups secret meeting was starting to piss him off and he walked over noticing the others nudge each other and glance his way.

"The fuck did my brother do?"

The group went quiet watching Daryl suddenly unsure of how to answer the agitated redneck.

"He didn't do anything. Another survivor just came through and Shane's got her locked up in my RV like a dog." Dale answered shooting Shane an irritated look over at his place by the fire. Daryl sighed in relief that it wasn't his fuck up brother.

"So?"

"So she held a knife to my son!" Lori yelled letting her dramatics flair.

Shane walked over dumping a hunting bag on the ground causing all the loose items inside to spill out and onto the dirt.

"There's nothing in there but some clothes, a gun and some pictures. She's not gonna do anything to us as long as we isolate her." Shane spoke taking the gun for himself and tucking it into the safety of his waist band.

Daryl was about to turn away when one of the pictures caught his eye. It was turned upside down the writing on the back sparking a memory that had been buried deep in the back of his mind. He knelt down reading the cursive female script willing his heat to slow down.

_Finally did it! Daryl and Rebecca 2009._

Turning the picture over he already knew what he would find. The photo was clear not a cloud in the sky. Daryl had his arm thrown casually around Rebecca's shoulder his arm gripping her. The other was up near his mouth waiting to catch the camel cigarette that dangled from his upturned mouth. Rebecca was showing her ring off to the camera and tilting her head upward so that her lips caught his freshly shaven cheek as they stood on the steps outside a Georgia court-house.

Bile rose into his throat as he gripped the photo between his clenched fist. Thoughts raced around his head in a jumbled mess. He had dreamed of what he would say to her when they finally met up again. He would apologize and tell her he would never let her go before pressing his lips to hers and kiss her until the world stopped moving. But he never go the chance. The day the virus landed in his backyard and people went wild was the day he purchased flowers and a small grey teddy bear in a leather jacket, something Merle would have teased him about mercilessly and was prepared to leave town for Atlanta.

But he never made it. Now he had a second chance to tell her the things he never could when he got it into his head she was dead. But Daryl remembered the way she walked out never sending him a letter or a phone call and he grew angry. Daryl stood quickly though the others never noticed and headed towards the RV.

Shane saw him though and ran in front of him blocking his way to the door.

"Nobody is talking to the prisoner until I interrogate her again." He growled letting his voice carry over the camp in a voice that clearly said _don't fuck with me_. Daryl backed up ready to let the anger take him over.

"Fuck that! I wanna talk to her!"

His arms shot out and he shoved Shane back causing his body to tumble backwards into the side of the RV. Quickly Shane jumped up and stalked towards Daryl who was waiting fists up and ready to battle. Shane tackled him to the ground in a football style take down and pinned down Daryl's right arm. He reached for the left but Daryl caught him with a powerful punch to the nose causing him to fly off his restrained body and onto the dirt. Shane stood holding his nose which was starting to drip with blood and made his way to Daryl but before Shane could even get in a good swing Jacqui appeared with a bowl of soup and a bottle of water tucked under her arm.

"While you idiots are fighting I'm going to take her some food."

Daryl quickly saw a way in and snatched the food from the surprised woman causing some hot soup to spill over the side of the plastic bowl and onto the ground and Jacqui's hand. She cursed loudly but he barely noticed and snatched the water away as well.

"I'll do it."

He shot a cocky grin to Shane, whom was being restrained by Lori, and took a deep breath heading towards the door to finally face his estranged wife.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Lord finally! I started this chapter right after posting the first but I wanted to make sure this came out right and I had to catch up on the entire fifth season of True Blood which was awesome by the way. Seriously did y'all see what happened! I kept shouting at my tv so much I think I scared the neighbors lol. Also let's get some things straight:**

**Rebecca is NOT religious. She just feels the need to talk to God even though she doesn't really believe in him anymore. She just does it out of habit. You'll find out why later.**

**Rebecca calls them Biters because the word Zombie (which I should have corrected in chapter 1) doesn't really exist. In the comic book they acknowledge the word but in that universe there are no zombie movies or books or anything. That's why they had to learn through trial and error that you have to go for the head when killing them. She doesn't call them Walkers until later when she meets up with the group because there is no official word for what the dead people are and she doesn't know to call them that unlike some fanfic's that start that way.**

**Carl is still portrayed as an innocent child because his father hasn't been found yet and therefore he cannot idolize him and want to go out on missions or feel he has to protect everyone. He's just an innocent kid playing around.**

**Next up the big confrontation! Agh I'm so excited! Thanks again to everyone for the support and let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Hello Hurts

**A/N: Thanks to sherlockian2205, JadeDarko and LilShorty for reviewing. Also thank you too all the new readers kaayrakoi, blueberrybunny3630, sherlockian2205, CreepyDaisy, Jummii1447, babydake93, lexigurl0989, Lilly 72, SangoIchimaru and woolsweater! Welcome to the party my fellow zombie lovers!**

**sherlockian2205:**** I can't believe I forgot to describe Becca *face palm*. I feel so stupid because visualizing the character is part of the fun. I have the actress Ali Larter in mind though you can picture who ever you want. She's fun, sexy and I loved her performance in the Resident Evil movies. I feel like she could definitely handle Daryl's personality and challenge him. Plus she and Norman Reedus look hot together! But don't worry I will describe Becca from head to toe in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing my lovely reader. Every time you do I get more modivation for writing and I post faster.**

**JadeDarko:**** Thanks! I can't stand when you can't read the thoughts. I always have to go back and re-read it like "what the hell happened?"and because I read so fast and have a bit of dyslexia I end up reading the same part like 4 or 5 times. I'm curious to see what happens too because these chapters are just writing themselves. Even I don't know where I want to take it!**

**LilShorty0509:**** Hahaha I'm glad you like it. Even I'm freaking because of the drama and I'm writing it! lol I always rile myself up over the dumbest stuff. On a random note I do it when there is anything scary or exciting. Like I can't play the new Walking Dead video game or the Call of Duty Black Ops part where you take out as many zombies as you can. I had to trade that game in because I felt like they were really coming after me. Also I have a scar from watching that movie Insidious because I was trying to get away from the tv. I fell off the bed and onto the sharp side of an end table lol. I'm like a puppy.**

_***TRIGGER WARNING* THERE IS MENTION OF RAPE AND PHYSICAL ABUSE TO A CHILD AT THE START OF THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THEN SKIP THE WRITING IN ITALICS!**_

**Chapter 3 - Hello Hurts**

_**- Twenty Four Years Before the Outbreak, North Georgia, Rosewood Trailer Park -**_

_Thirteen year old Rebecca Kennedy laid on her back in the bed of a pick up truck taking in the stars that twinkled and shined high in the dark Georgia sky. It was relaxing. No sick mother to tend to. No drunken father stumbling into her room to grope the soft pale skin of her teenage body and definitely none of the high-class drugs that she took on occasion to deal with the pain. Nothing but the humid breeze, crickets chirping in the trailer park and the warm body laying next to hers. Carefully she lifted her head and tilted a warm can of beer to her mouth. She choked out a giggle when the can tilted to far and her mouth overflowed with the golden liquid causing it to slide down her chin._

_"Beer goes in your mouth not on your shirt. Jesus girl we gonna have to get ya a bib." Fifteen year old Daryl grinned at her mess and wiped the liquid from her face as best he could with the back of his hand._

_Her cheeks turned pink at the sudden contact as she sat up propping herself on her elbows and coughed to the side to clear her throat._

_"Why these beer's so warm anyways?" She asked taking another sip. The alcohol began to give her a slight buzz and warmth spread from her head to her toes. Now she knew why her daddy liked to drink felt free and happier than she had felt in a long time. Daryl shrugged and popped the can of his third beer._

_"I stole them from my old man and stashed 'em under my bed. He was passed out on the couch so I just thought 'fuck it'. I probably pay for it later though. " He grinned at her over the lid of his can._

_She looked away embarrassed at the eye contact and blushed again before mentally slapping herself. Why did she always have to be so obvious when it came to her affection for Daryl. She had a crush on him ever since she saw him kissing that tramp Daisy who lived five trailers away. Daisy was everything she wasn't. Tall long legs rose to meet a thin hourglass figure and large well-shaped breast topped it off. Not to mention her pouty lips that turned into a wide smile that showed of her well whitened teeth when she talked her way into getting what she wanted. Daisy also had bright green eyes and hair the color of straw. She had never felt jealousy so strong before._

_Becca looked down at her own figure and cringed. She was skinny, the result of too many missed meals, and had small breasts. Not as big as Daisy's porn star tits but big enough to at least fill out a small bra. She had almost no hips to speak of and reddish-brown slightly wavy hair that tended to have a mind of its own and go frizzy when the humidity of Georgia hit. And that was often. Her skin, normally a pretty cream color, was tanned from playing out in the forests that surrounded the Rosewood trailer park and her skin was going through an episode of puberty. So although both of her parents had great skin, acne still managed to randomly pop up here and there._

_She sighed sipping down the rest of the alcohol willing the red in her cheeks to go away and the teens fell into a comfortable silence, the only noise coming from the sound her empty beer can made as she chucked it over the side of the truck. The can bounced off a few rocks and rolled under the vehicle forgotten. She felt Daryl shift beside her as he drained his can quickly and snatched another drink off the plastic rings._

_"Last can. Wanna split it?"_

_She grinned at the idea of sharing the drink with him. In her inexperienced mind wrapping her lips around the can was almost the same as kissing him and her cheeks went even more flushed as she nodded her head in a shy manner._

_Daryl popped the can and took a small sip before passing her it her way. He watched Becca carefully under the light of the moon for a second taking in her flushed face._

_"Why you always blushin'? You like me or somethin'?" Humor filled his question and he poking her cheek with his index finger teasingly, a sure sign he was well and drunk._

_Becca giggled and ducked her head, her whole body feeling warmer with ever-growing embarrassment. She didn't want to answer his question because she was scared of losing him. She had no other friends in the trailer park except Daryl and he was the only constant good thing in her otherwise dark existence. So she ignored the questions suddenly finding her worn black converse interesting. Daryl reached up tilting her head so her eyes met his and he leaned in close._

_"I know you like me Becca."_

_She swallowed nervously as she watched him through thick lashes. He was close enough to kiss she could almost taste his lips now. If only she could find the strength._

_Daryl's mouth turned up and his eyes shined as he gave her that rare Dixon smile she always noticed he only gave to her. Becca's hands trembled at the thought of what his shaggy brown hair would feel like under the palms of her hands._

_"How do ya know that?"_

_"Cuz I know girls." He answered in a cocky manner._

_With a sudden burst of confidence Becca set the beer down and took a deep breath. She leaned in the rest of the way feeling his smooth lips over hers and she pressed forward in an effort to deepening the kiss. Above her still trembling body Daryl groaned roughly and moved his hand from her soft jaw to the wavy locks of auburn hair that fell around her shoulders. He pressed his body to hers tentatively so as not to scare her and his tongue tangled with skill against her awkward one._

_Becca never felt so good. She had dreamed of this moment for so long it almost didn't feel real and she grinned into the kiss. But when he groaned again into her open mouth and his other hand roamed down her shoulder to her hips she froze. Daryl was gone. Instead it was her father leaning over her with his hands roughly latching onto her body creating bruises in their wake and his moan filling her ears. She was back in that moment when her father climbed into her bed in the dead of night and stole her first kiss. Then her virginity. She pulled away with a small scream and shoved Daryl away from her body that trembled with different reason._

_"The hell's wrong with ya?" He growled sitting up and looking at her with irritation._

_Her chest heaved as though she had been running and tears began rolling down her tan cheeks in obvious shame._

_"I'm sorry! I just thought I thought you were my dad." She cried burying her face in her hands ashamed to even look him in the eyes. _

_Daryl frowned wanting to apologize for the way he had yelled at her but his eyes were glued to the way she cowered in the corner of the truck away from him and all contact. He sobered up at the sight, sharp pain filled his chest as he watched her internal struggle. Carefully he gripped her hands and pulled them from her face and was met with the sight of her wet cheeks and shining blue eyes. He scooted next to her in a motion of comfort and wrapped an arm around her. He had never been good with sappy emotional stuff but he knew what she was going through. Hell, he lived next door and the walls of their trailers weren't exactly paper-thin. Becca buried her head into his chest, his white t-shirt soaking up the last of her tears._

_"I'm not gonna let him hurt you anymore Becca." He whispered into her hair and he pressed a loving kiss on her forehead. Daryl wrapped his both his arms tighter around her holding her even closer as she whimpered her tears now subsiding at his kind words._

_"Someday I'm gonna take you away from all this crap. From your shitty old man, the abuse and just take you away with me. We could live in a cabin in the forest or some shit."He sighed staring out at the stars. He felt Becca smile into his chest as she traced the small scar on his arm, curtsey of his own father._

_"Can we take my mom?"_

_He ran a hand through her brown locks and nodded enjoying the closeness of her body._

_"Hell yea. We can set up her own room for her with a big window with a big view, her own bathroom and everything."_

_Becca pulled back happiness shining in her eyes at the thought of running away to live with Daryl and she was touched that he cared enough to want her mother there._

_"You promise you won't ever leave me?" She asked timidly _

_He nodded his head placing a soft kiss on her lips and he pulled back cupping her face with rough hands._

_"Only if you don't leave me."_

* * *

Rebecca was thinner than when he last saw her. Her triangle-shaped face was smaller and her sea blue eyes shrunken in. Her once long reddish-brown hair was now a bright shade of honey blonde and fell sort just grazing the tops of her shoulders. She still had those messy waves he secretly loved so much and he couldn't help but begin to feel aroused. Her face wasn't the only part of her that had thinned though. Her once curvy body had lost the baby weight she had gained during her earlier pregnancy. Daryl lovingly teased her for it but truthfully he hadn't cared. She still had the breasts that came with mother hood but they had gotten slightly smaller.

Her skin was lightly tanned like it had been when she had been younger and a few spots of brown freckles ran across her narrow nose and flat cheek bones, due to the time she she had spent in the sun. Underneath the dyed hair and dirty clothes she was still beautiful and even after all this time she still managed to take his breath away.

As he watched her intently he realized Becca was oblivious to his presence and was hunched over the handcuffs twisting an object around the key hole. He instantly recognized the move as something Merle had taught her. His crazy brother had spent a few hours teaching both Daryl and Becca tricks he learned in juvie, one of them being how to get out of handcuffs, but quickly quit when he started getting annoyed by how slow the process took. Somehow she had found a loose nail and was wiggling it through the slot until the cuffs clicked loudly in release. A grin crossed her tired features and Daryl felt his heart pounding with unforgotten desire. As she stood ready to escape she noticed him and froze like a deer in headlights as they stared each other down. The tension between Shane and Becca had been nothing compared to the tension filling the RV now.

"Daryl?"She gasped in surprise. She let her blue eyes rake over him taking him in from the muscles that defined his arms to the black boots he wore on his feet. Daryl set the food down on the kitchen counter completely forgetting the excuse he had used to see her.

"Becca..."He crossed the room ignoring the crack of emotion in his voice and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders not missing the fact that she flinched. As he looked into her eyes he could feel the walls he had worked so hard to build deteriorate and without warning his lips crashed onto hers. She froze for a second in surprise before melting in his arms. The kiss was anything but romantic. Instead it was needy. Full of desperation and forgotten promises from long ago. Their teeth banged together painfully and tongues danced the tango as Daryl pulled her closer and cupped her butt. Lifting Becca's body he noticing how much lighter she felt. As if from memory her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and he slammed her back down onto the table. Daryl moved his mouth from her pouting pink lips straight to her neck nipping and sucking as he went. Becca moaned at the feeling of his teasing lips, wrapping her arms even closer around his shoulders letting a hand tug on his light brown locks.

He couldn't stand the layers that separated them and pulled her shirt over her head tossing it over his broad shoulders. Stopping for only a second he let his fingers trace the dark tattoo ink that was drawn neatly above her left breast. The word "Hope" etched neatly into her light brown skin made his heart twinge painfully. Hope was the name they had given their daughter before she died. Ignoring the onslaught of painful memories that tried to resurface he focused on the smooth skin of his wife. Daryl yanked his shirt off as well letting her feel just how turned on he was by pressing his erection onto her inner thigh. He yanked her black bra down taking in the sight of her ample bosom. He lowered his mouth to one of her pink nipples that had already grown hard in the excitement and rolled his tongue along the familiar flesh.

Becca moaned loudly as her back arched off the table. An all to familiar warmth gathered between her legs and she could feel herself growing wet with desire. She jerked her hips up to his feeling satisfaction at his hardened length pressing against her clit. She clawed at his back hissing at the contact his mouth made on her breast as his rolled one of her erect nipples between his tongue. Daryl grinned against her breast at her impatience and moved back up to her waiting lips moaning into her mouth when he felt her withering with need underneath him. As his his left hand groped her unoccupied breast , his right trailed her flat stomach and slipped into her black jeans cupping her wet mound. He let his thumb push against her clit roughly before thrusting two fingers into her heat. As soon as he entered her he growled almost coming in his pants at how tight and wet she felt and he began pumping into her roughly.

In and out.

In and out.

Her hips lifted off the table meeting every thrust of Daryl's rough fingers moaning loudly not caring if the asshole's outside heard her.

"Fuck baby..." Becca's eyes closed in pleasure.

At her words Daryl's mind began to wander again as thoughts of the baby they lost and her abrupt decision to leave. He couldn't stop it this time and everything came back twisting and flooding his mind in a whirlwind that would never stop. Breathing hard he slip his fingers out of her jeans and pulled away from her watching her still withering form through narrowed eyes, burying the feeling of embarrassment for his lack of self-control.

"What's wrong?" Becca asked sitting up and adjusting her bra.

Anger coursed through his veins as he stared at her in disbelief at how forgetful she sounded and her shockingly nonchalant words.

"You fuckin' left and you never wrote me. You never bothered to called. Where the fuck were you Rebecca? Huh? Where the fuck where you?"

Becca frowned finding her shirt, which landed in the kitchen sink and pulled it on nervously. He never called her Rebecca unless he was angry or completely serious and right now she was pretty sure both emotions applied. Having been sidetracked by their physical interaction, she had completely forgotten they were estranged. She looked at Daryl in confusion at his words. Becca couldn't remember a day that went by where she didn't try to contact him.

"What are you talking about? I called you every day just to make sure you were okay."

Now it was Daryl's turn to look confused. He shook his head frowning.

"You never called me. I waited every day for you."

"I called but every time I did Merle answered the phone. I left messages and everything."

His thoughts raced wildly. Merle knew she called? His older brother's words filled his mind and his fist's clenched at his sides in anger.

_"Now it's just you and me baby brother... Just like it should be."_

This new revelation caused rage to flow even stronger through his veins like never before and he snatched his shirt off the floor, yanking it on. Becca watched him silently afraid to intervene as he turned to the door making his way out.

"Daryl!"

Her shouts went unheard as she followed him down the steps, out the RV and across the camp.

"What the fuck is she doing out!?" Shane's dramatic shouting caused the campers to look at the couple storming through camp.

His shouts went ignored and everyone watched Becca and Daryl make their way to the tent. Daryl yanked the zipper down greeted to the sight of his brother's passed out form sprawled out on a worn out dark green sleeping bag, sleeping of whatever high he had. Without a second thought he pounced on Merle letting his fists do the talking. As soon Daryl's fist connected with Merle's drooling mouth his brother sprung up cursing loudly.

The tent lifted and shook as the brothers tumbled around the tight space and Becca looked around at the other's for help before quickly realizing no one was willing to step into the fist fight and were instead opting to watch it as though it were a soap opera. Becca climbed into the tight space of the tent to separate them ducking when Merle's fist came her way. She shoved them both apart weakly though they both hardly moved at the force. Both brothers were breathing heavily from the short fight and nothing was said until Merle looked her way eyes wide in surprise.

"Holy shit if it ain't sweet ol' sugar tits!" He laughed.

She cringed internally at the stupid nickname and flipped him off trying to fight the grin off her face. She was glad to see Merle even if he annoyed the shit out of her.

"Fuck off Merle."

He shrugged still letting a sly smirk cross his rough features before turning to his still pissed off younger brother.

"The fuck is your problem jumpin' me while I'm sleepin'? I aughta knock your goddamn teeth out."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me she called." Daryl was in no mood to play and hardly paid Merle's threat any attention, completely focused on getting his long-awaited answer. Merle shrugged nonchalantly as he sat back on his sleeping bag.

"Ya know I don't rightly remember when she even called me."

Daryl growled seeing right through Merle's lie and leapt foreword attempting to choke him but Becca smoothly jumped in his way with her arms out defensively. She grabbed one of his arms yanking him out of the tent. It was obvious to both Daryl let her manhandle her and lead her outside the stuffy tent. The other campers tried to look busy though their secretive looks and body language told differently. Becca dragged him away from nosy glances and Merle's shouts to his brother calling him a pussy and into the forest. He retched away from her and paced the ground angrily. Silence fell between them except for the heavy breathing coming from Daryl. She didn't know what to say to him. A year of their lives had been wasted and both of them had grown bitter towards each other. Daryl,for not making an effort in their relationship when she needed him the most and Becca for leaving him and not calling him (something that wasn't her fault anyway). But now it seemed they had a second chance. Sure it came in the form of the apocalypse but this second chance seemed to be exactly what the needed. They fit together like intricate pieces of a puzzle and both knew they were made for each other. Who else knew exactly what Becca had struggled through or how to handle Daryl's crazy redneck ways? They had been through everything together and it seemed like they were magnets drawn to each other when it all seemed impossible. But things still weren't right between them. It was hard for both of them to turn their anger off almost overnight and go back to the way things were so she said the only thing she could.

"I'm sorry."

Daryl stopped pacing and watched her through narrowed eyes.

"Why the fuck you sayin' sorry for? It wasn't you that lied to me."

His voice was harsher than intended but he didn't feel the need to apologize. She approached him carefully but kept him at arm's length away. She didn't want to ask but the words came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Does this mean... we're ok?"

He still couldn't forget that she had left him. Even if he forgave her who's to say she wouldn't do it again? Daryl shook his head feeling some of his anger dissipate at the sad look on her face but that Dixon stubbornness in him wasn't budging.

"Not by a long shot."

With those last words Daryl turned in the direction of camp leaving his wife's disappointed figure at the edge of the forest.

**A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I was originally going to have this ready on Saturday but on Friday morning I discovered my car door was cracked and all the papers I had in the glove compartment were gone. So that triggered my PTSD and paranoia and I didn't go to bed until 10am on Saturday morning because I kept watching my car out the window and checking the locks of my apartment. Back to the story, I had Becca make the first move because I saw an interview Norman Reedus did and he explained why Daryl wouldn't make the first move in that kind of situation. I considered it and ran with that idea because it was good and the character of Daryl was made for Norman so who would know him better? Nobody that's who! Hopefully I can update sooner next chapter. Thanks for showing your support (even you silent readers). **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to ****JadeDarko**** , ****LilShorty0594****, ****halodoll89****, HermioneandMarcus, ****abbynormal420** and **AyeDixon**** for reviewing. Also thank you too all the new readers ****stefaniewilliams32****, ****wolfie witch****, ****scarletcantley****, **** .Devil****, ****kelizabeth13****, ****halodoll89****,**** softaswinterrain92****, ****kankuroizawesome****, ****AyeDixon,**** CalaisForever, Pok3monTrain3erBlu3, LunaraWolf, abbynormal420, The Wind Whispers To Me, HermioneandMarcus and ****Dreamer'Megan**** ! If I left someone off I'm sorry! This doesn't mean I don't appreciate your support! Welcome to the party my fellow zombie lovers! I am terribly sorry for this very late chapter update. I had drill last weekend for the Army ( I'm starting to wish I stayed on Active Duty instead of switching to the Reserves) and we did weapons qualifications so I had to stay overnight. I qualified Saturday but they didn't check my target sheet right so I had to shoot on Sunday and it just turned into this whole tiring fiasco. Plus I got sunburn on my lips! I'm mixed and I've never had sunburn in my life. I will never make fun of you white people again! lol But it was fun to pretend the silhouettes on the target sheet were zombies and I was taking them down with my M16. It was awesome! So I'm fully qualified! When the zombie apocalypse happens and you live near the San Antonio, Texas area hit me up when the shit hits the fan! :) **

**JadeDarko:**** Oh my gosh I'm blushing so hard right now! I'm glad you like it. I have to stay true to Daryl's character or else he'll just seem like a sad parody of himself plus I absolutely HATE when characters are so bad their hardly recognizable. I'm glad you love the flash backs. I wasn't going to stick with it originally but I think it gives more insight into their relationship and also the things Rebecca has gone through. I have no idea where this plot is going so far! This story is practically writing itself. So I may or may not! Stick around long enough and you'll find out. I thought I was the only one paranoid lol and I love that you think this story is kickass. :)**

**LilShorty0594:**** Haha thanks. I wasn't really happy with that chapter and I revised it like 8 times but I'm glad you loved it. Oh I love the drama too! What would have been the fun in having them make up immediately? Heck yeah Daryl is pissed. He feels like he wasted a year of his life thinking she didn't love him when he could have been making up with her. Lol I'm glad you readers still love me and I love all of you 3. Without readers all this hard work would be for nothing! I'm excited to see where this goes too.**

**halodoll89:**** I'm asuming this means you like the chapter? Lol I hope so since you are following the story. Thanks for the short review anyways. :)**

**AyeDixon:**** I'm glad you love it! I'm updating now and I hope your happy with it. It's mostly a filler but still lol. I appreciate the review you are so awesome! Enjoy!**

**abbynormal420: It's here now! Don't kill me please! lol **

**HermioneandMarcus: *Blushing* Thanks sweetie! I hope you love this one. :)**

_***TRIGGER WARNING* THERE IS DRUG USE IN SOME PARTS OF THIS STORY.**_

**Chapter 4 – How High?**

_**-Twenty Four Years Before the Outbreak, North Georgia, Rosewood Trailer Park -**_

_Rebecca ran through the trailer park dodging cars and people as she went, brown hair flying like a cape behind her. She could hardly contain her excitement. Her Aunt April, her father's sister, always called the house once a week concerned about her living situation. She had talked to Becca on the phone minutes ago and told her she could come to live with her. It seemed Aunt April always offered her that chance each phone call yet never followed through. But this time it was different. She promised and to Becca that small promise seemed true. Now she was running to her best friend Daryl's house to share in the good news. Her black converse made a dull thud along the front steps of Daryl's trailer and she yanked open the door, stumbling inside. _

_"Daryl you'll never guess-."_

_She paused in the doorway at the sight of Daryl's father, Norman, sprawled out on the couch watching a slightly out of focus show that she instantly recognized as _Cops_.The oldest Dixon cast her a wary look before letting out an unsettling belch and went back to sipping his beer._

_"Whada ya want girl?"_

_She swallowed nervously fumbling with the hem of her gray shirt in between her nimble fingers. Norman Dixon was much like her own father without a disgusting attraction to young girls. Still she didn't trust him._

_"I just want to know where Daryl is sir."_

_Norman snorted at her proper language before he draining his beer and tossed the can onto the already cluttered coffee table. He stood suddenly scaring Becca half to death and he stumbled to her and grabbed his car keys off a rack by the door. Stopping only to eye her up and down he shoved past her sending her into the door frame painfully._

_"Tell those little fuckers not to wait up."He growled out ignoring her question and heading straight to a beat up pick up truck parked out front. She sighed watching him drive away drunk, almost hitting a few residents and she headed into the home. The inside of the Dixon home smelled stale as though no one had cleaned in some time and it was obvious the home missed a womans touch since Daryl's mother had died. Trash littered the living room and dishes piled up in the kitchen sink half hazardly making her skin crawl. Her home wasn't much better since her mother was too sick to do anything more than lay in bed. After her father nearly beat her black and blue when she had let the dishes sit out one night she took on all of the household chores and made sure to keep it clean._

_Slowly Becca made her way down the hallway to the bedrooms. She cracked the door to Daryl's room and a wave of disappointment moved through her at the sight of its emptiness Still she lumbered on cracking the door to Merle's room. Merle was sitting on his bed digging through an old shoe box and muttering to himself. Curiosity compelled her and she pushed the door wider only to have it creak loudly alerting him to her presence. Merle jumped off the bed sending the plastic bottles and baggies out of the box and flying all around them._

_"Jesus fuckin' Christ you stupid shit! I thought you were someone else!" He frowned collecting the items around the room quickly. _

_Becca moved to help him as the word 'sorry' slipped through her lips at a whisper. She picked up one of the plastic bottles from the floor eyeing it curiously. She recognized it as one of the many identical bottles her mother needed that littered the night stand of her bedroom. It was a bottle of prescription pills. Before she even had a chance to read what was left of the shredded label, Merle snatched it from her and tossed it into the shoe box._

_"Don't touch shit you can't handle lil' girl."_

_Becca frowned. She hated the way Merle never failed to make her feel like a kid. She scoffed and stepping further into his room she took a seat on his unmade bed._

_"Screw you Merle! Just 'cause I'm thirteen doesn't mean I'm a baby!" _

_"You don't know the first thing 'bout no drugs. You are a damn baby and you don't need 'em." _

_He sat down next to her and Becca leaned over him examining the box closely. She could identify a baggie of weed almost immediately and another baggie of white powder she could only guess about. The rest of the shoe box consisted of rolling paper, a lighter, a small straw, a square cosmetic mirror and a few prescription bottles with little to no labels._

_"Why do you need all that?" Becca asked confused._

_Merle shrugged as he dug through the worn out shoe box for a few seconds and he tossed her a bottle which she almost embarrassingly missed._

_"'Cause it's an escape."_

_He watched her closely as she examined the little white pills that moved as she shook the unlabeled prescription bottle._

_"If you can tell me what those are you can have 'em. Free of charge."_

_She unscrewed the cap and let the round pills roll along the palm of her hand. She recognized them instantly as the pain medication her mother took for her terminal cancer. Trying to keep the smug grin off her face she popped the top back on still palming the two pills._

_"It's oxycodone." _

_Merle barked out a loud laugh slapping his knee as though she had made a joke._

_"Holy shit kid I thought you were all innocent n' shit. What the hell you know about Oxy? I bet you never even done any drugs."_

_The truth in Merle's harsh statement hit her hard. She had never considered drugs as her way out of her home situation. She had seen plenty of drug addicts in the neighborhood. Her neighbor's grand-daughter Marie, for example , was a complete meth head. It was obvious by the stringy oily hair that fell short to the middle of her bony back, her sunken in green eyes and of course the needles that lay strewn about the ground just outside of their trailer. Seeing her made Becca sick and had turned her completely off drugs. The most she had ever done was have the occasional beer with Daryl. With a sudden urge to prove herself she glanced back down at the pills before dumping them into her mouth dry swallowing them with ease. Merle laughed as he watched her lean back on the bed. _

_"I didn't mean for you to take 'em now kid. Sheesh! What did ya want anyway?"_

_"Just wanted to share in some good news." Becca shrugged staring straight ahead and letting herself relax. She watched through narrowed eyelids as Merle rolled a joint and dug around the box for a lighter._

_"Oh yeah and what's that?"_

_"My Aunt April said I could live with her." The excitement was still buzzing inside of her despite the pills moving through her blood stream that began to slowly relax her body. The bed shook as Merle laughed and the smell of marijuana filled the air. _

_"That sounds like bullshit. Nobody leaves Rosewood. This place is a fuckin' black hole. How many time's has she promised that crap anyways?"_

_He passed her the joint and she took a small inexperienced puff. The white smoke-filled her lungs and she coughed as she exhaled feeling the burn deep down in her throat. Merle rolled his eyes and snatched the joint from her taking a puff of his own. How many times had Aunt April made that promise? Three times? Ten times? Fifteen? She had lost count with each phone call always distracted with the happy feeling of knowing someone seemed to care. Becca sighed laying back fully on the bed staring out at the blurry ceiling above her. The combination of the two drugs made her feel so relaxed and free she almost didn't care about her Aunt's empty promise._

_"I don't know."She trailed off closing her eyes in an effort to keep the room from spinning._

_"Seems like your here to stay sugar tits."_

_If Becca had been lucid she would have been struck with agony and anger at the realization she would never leaving the trailer park. She would live and die here just like all the rest. Stuck with a dying mother, a father who used and abused her and a future that seemed to lead nowhere but heartache and a below minimum wage income. With the weed and codine coursing through her blood stream thoughts of a bleak future disappeared and she let herself fall into haziness. _

_She never did get to tell Daryl about her good news._

* * *

_**- North Georgia Countryside, Present Day -**_

Adjusting to a new life was hard. Becca had no problem with the forest given that half her childhood was spent running around the trees and learning how to hunt. But what made it hard was that she had to interact with the other survivors. Most of them stayed away from her put off by her lack of people skills and connection to the redneck brothers so she stuck to both Merle, Jacqui and Amy like glue. Surprisingly Merle didn't seem to mind her company only stating once that she better not annoy him. Actually his correct wording was 'Better not get in my goddamn way blondie'. Still she didn't take offence. That's just how Merle was. The youngest Dixon on the other hand avoided Becca like she was a leper. Daryl didn't seem to be quite as willing to let go of the past as she was and did everything in his power to distance himself. All the death Becca had seen in her escape from Atlanta and the life she made on the run had changed her entire outlook. Death surrounded her in the stumbling bodies of the dead she fought and lingered in the tired eyes of the survivors. There was no escape. So Becca tried to surround herself with things that distracted from it all. She washed clothes in the river and cooked with the other women. She went on solo hunting trips, when Shane allowed, gathering extra meat. Still something was missing. The need to make up with Daryl overwhelmed her senses and was beginning to drive her crazy.

"Still thinking about him?"

Amy grinned sitting across from Becca's tired form as she fixed the lines of her fishing pole. If there was one thing Becca was glad of it was Amy. Amy seemed to be the only survivor, besides Jacqui, that held actual conversations with her. It had surprised her in the beginning but slowly she was getting used to the teenager's presence.

"Only a little." She lied poking at the makeshift fire pit with a long stick.

Amy let out a very unladylike snort as she set the pole down and dug through a grey tackle box for more wire. Although Becca hadn't told her the complete story behind the tension between herself and Daryl, Amy was a smart kid and came to her own conclusion which was surprisingly accurate in most aspects.

"You are such a freakin' liar! I've read enough Nicholas Spark's to know heart-break when I see it. "

"The Notebook isn't a manual on all relationships." Becca grinned and both girls fell into a laughing fit until Amy's sister Andrea made her way towards them. Unlike Amy, Andrea was hostile and incredibly mouthy. She never failed to voice her opinion with loudness like another survivor Lori. The only thing that separated her from Lori besides physical features was the fact that Andrea had a deceitfulness in her. Becca couldn't tell how shady she seemed but it was enough to keep her on her toes around the blonde.

"You ready Amy? " Armed with her own fishing pole she propped it over her squared shoulders in a threatening manner, obviously hating the budding friendship between Amy and Becca. Amy nodded rolling up the wire oblivious to the glare Becca was receiving.

"Getting settled ok?" Andrea asked as she pierced Becca's figure with judgment in her blue eyes.

Rebecca shrugged tossing the stick into the fire and dusted her hands ignoring the real meaning of Andrea's tone. She knew Andrea didn't like her especially after discovering her ties to the Dixon brothers and she never failed to let her know it.

"Just fine." She shot back letting a smug grin cross her face. She wasn't going anywhere. Not if she could help it.

Andrea nodded and pulled on her sister's arm egar to get away from Becca's company. With a small wave and a smile Amy followed after her sister towards the quarry hoping to finally reel in some fish. Despite having decent fishing skills both sisters weren't having much luck catching anything besides the random piece of trash.

Boredom filled Becca as she stared out into the camp watching the others go about their business. The feeling of eyes boring into her skull hit her and she looked around only to spot Shane staring her down as though he was trying to kill her with a Jedi mind trick. It made her hair stand on end and she looked away only to see Daryl stride past her, a string of squirrels dangled from his belt as he walked. It looked as though he was still ignoring her and she was tired of it. She watched as he dumped his kill by a log and walked into his tent.

Becca was tired of being ignored. She could handle it in the past when others did it but having Daryl be mad at her hurt worse than everything her father had done to her. It shook her to her very core. So deep in thought she hadn't noticed she had gotten up and walked across camp to Daryl's tent. Becca rolled her shoulders and neck taking a deep breath to prepare herself for the argument that would no doubt come. She tossing the tent flap aside she stormed inside ready to give him a piece of her mind when she froze. Daryl stood with his back to her and had taken his shirt off. The muscles of his back and arm's rippled with each movement and she could swear she was drooling.

"Close yer mouth or ya gonna catch flies."

She was caught off guard hearing his voice and she could have cried. Instead she reluctantly pulled her eyes away from his very attractive body and folded her arms to stop herself from fondling him.

"This whole ignoring me thing has to stop."

"So you just want me to pretend nothing happened?"

He was stonewalling her by answering her question with another question, something he had discovered years ago that pissed her off, and Daryl dug through his bag for a clean shirt. She frowned crossing the small space of the tent until she was an arm's length away.

"Daryl it wasn't my fault! If you want to get mad and throw a bitch fit do it for your brother! He's the real reason this whole goddamn mess wasn't resolved!"

Daryl's movements froze and he turned to her green eyes hard and accusing as his hand twitched, aching to grab her up into his arms and run his hands along that familiar flesh but his stubborn nature wouldn't allow him to budge. He had been hurt to many times to let it go and as much as he hated to admit to himself he was afraid.

Afraid to take down the walls he worked so hard to build and let her back in.

Afraid to love her all over again and deal with the difficulty of building a stable relationship especially during the end of the world.

Afraid that once he loved her and gave her his heart again she would die at the hands of the dead.

Daryl's trademark Dixon strength and hard facade could only be kept up for so long before he was whittled down to nothing. He frowned, gesturing towards his open tent flap.

"You should leave."

No apology no regretfully words nothing. Becca flinched at his harshness staring him in the eyes as she made her way out and flashed him a sad smile.

"Just because you won't let me in doesn't mean I won't try. I love you Daryl and I don't care how hard you try to push me away. You forget that I know you better than you know yourself and I'm not giving up on you, on us."

Then she was gone leaving her desperate words and Daryl's mixed emotions to linger in his head.

* * *

Rebecca felt desperate. She had hoped- no wanted Daryl to chase after her in some surprising act of romance but he hadn't. In fact he hadn't spoken to her let alone come out of his tent all day and she was beginning to feel the pressure of 'what if'. What if Daryl decided that he hated her? What if he stopped loving her?

It was beginning to drive Becca crazy and she needed something, anything to take the edge off. It wasn't often she felt the need to do drugs but she figured one hit or anything couldn't hurt. That's how she found herself standing outside Merle's tent bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for him to notice her. Usually she would have barged right in without a word but now she wasn't to eager to get into another fight, especially with another Dixon.

"Stop standin' there like a goddamn stalker and bring ya skinny ass in here!"

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning and stepped inside his messy tent stepping over Merle's sprawled out form a porno magazine in his hand. Becca cringed taking in the crude cover.

_Asian Busty Beauties. _

Ugh.

"The fuck you want?"

"I need a favor. I know your holding."

Now it was Merle's turn to grin and he laughed wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Well what do I get then?"

Becca frowned and kicked his leg in growing annoyance.

"How about you get the heel of my boot crushing your balls."

"Goddamn,"Merle cringed sitting up and grabbing his backpack, "try it bitch and I'll skin ya ass instead a the squirrels!"

Merle ripped open his backpack revealing multiple plastic baggies full of everything ranging from pills to heroin. He tossed her a baggie only half full of weed only for her to toss it back at him.

"I'm gonna need something stronger."

With a short laugh Merle grinned and dug down deep tossing her a baggie of white powder.

"That's the best coke money can buy so don't fuckin' take it all."

Becca rolled her eyes before placing a small amount of powder on the tip of her index finger and sniffed it through one nostril. A rushed feeling of euphoria ran through her and she shivered. It had been a while since she had done coke this good and she took a little more, making sure to rub it on her gums. Merle snatched it back taking some for himself and zipping the bag back up.

"Scoot over dick." Becca nudged Merle off his messy sleeping bag. He moved willingly but not before mumbling under his breath in irritation and she flopped onto her back. They lapsed into a comfortable silence until Becca began to fidget.

"If you're lookin' for girlie pillow talk you ain't getting it here." Merle sighed.

"I'm just pissed off about Daryl and how you fucked him over. Now he won't even speak to me."

Merle frowned running a tired hand over his face and reached inside another duffel bag tossing a small stuffed bear at her face before laying back down, arm over his eyes.

"Go take that to that pussy n' he'll tell ya what ya wanna know. Now get the fuck out you're killin' my high."

And with that he rolled over as she stepped out examining the tiny brown bear wearing a leather vest, embroidered with a set of angelic wings, and fake cigarette dangling from its mouth. Becca smirked kissing the bear's soft fur against her chapped lips. Only Daryl could find a stuffed animal as bad ass as himself. She hugged the bear to her chest and stumbled to Daryl's pausing only to flip off Shane who was cleaning his gun outside the RV, the cocaine in her system giving her a boost of bravery.

She walked into Daryl's tent spotting him cleaning off his arrows in the corner, a pouty look on his face.

"Didn't I tell you to git?" He frowned not bothering to look up. He was still angry at their earlier conversation and couldn't even begin to sort through the mess in his head so he distracted himself with skinning squirrels and cleaning his arrows, which was pretty stupid once he thought about it, but anything to get his mind off Rebecca was worth doing and it worked. Until she walked into his tent.

"What's this?"

Daryl looked up only to spot the one thing he didn't want to see besides his estranged wife. That damn stuffed bear he couldn't bear to get rid of no matter how much he wanted to. She was never meant to see it. Daryl tossed his arrows aside and stood. He had a lot of explaining to do.

**A/N: I don't know how many times I can apologize before the word sorry loses it's meaning but if it matters any I'm sorry for posting this so freakin' late but my life really sucks right now. I don't want to get into it. All I'll say is if any of you are religious just pray for me to make it through this difficult time. I'll try to update soon and I'm already writing chapter five so that should make y'all happy. I'm annoyed with this chapter because it's so short but I promise the next one will be so long your minds will be freakin' blown! The next chapter is where Rick is introduced so don't get too disappointed. Don't lose faith in me please! Please review! They make me happy! :)**


End file.
